


Human

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: John watches Sherlock as he sleeps. (In a romantic way, obviously.)





	

John's breath has been taken away yet again.

Sherlock, in John's eyes, never looks more beautiful than when he's asleep. Except maybe when he wakes up and smiles softly at John with sleepy eyes. Or at night when he settles into his arms, dozing off. Or when he's in the throes of passion at John's mercy. Or when he's just cracked a case. Or just having come out of the shower. Or-

Okay. Sherlock is always beautiful to John.

But Sherlock just looks so young, so unburdened when he's asleep. So at peace, that admirable mind finally quiet.

Sherlock's cheek is currently nestled in the crook of John's arm, his dark eyelashes fluttering almost imperceptibly as his pupils dart about restlessly behind his eyelids. His limbs, which make him look tall and above the mere mortals that surround him when he stands upright, are curled in on themselves as his body is cozied up to John's. His lips are turned up in a tiny little smile. His incorrigible curls are messy and boyish and oh so lovely.

Human.

John just can't keep from staring. He's so  _extraordinary_ , so preternaturally gorgeous, his mind a marvel. This is quite possibly the most amazing, wonderful being ever to have walked the earth.

And he chooses to be with John.

_God, I love him. I am so helplessly in love with him._

John just continues to gaze at the wonder in his arms till Sherlock finally mumbles, his lips buzzing against John's skin, "John, you're thinking too loud. You're making it impossible to sleep."

John laughs quietly. "Sorry, love," he says, kissing the top of Sherlock's unruly curls. "Just can't help myself."

Sherlock slowly raises his head to give John one of those soft, drowsy smiles. "I'm helplessly in love with you too."

Sherlock's lips taste like melancholy violin music, thudding heartbeats as they chase villains through the streets of London, the soft caress of silk scarves, the gentle drone of bees buzzing about their hives, and the promise of years and years of happiness together.

Human.


End file.
